Smokescreen (Prime)
Smokescreen is an Autobot and the new member of Team Prime. Physical Appearance Robot Smokescreen is a mostly white with a blue stripes and has a red near his face and doors. In season Three, he change his color to blue and yellow with a bit of white. Alt Mode His alt mode is a Indy 500 racecar with screaming double 38's on the side. In the front, he has a blue strip down the middle. On the doors, he has a red, blue, and white checkered patterns on the doors near by his 38's. In season three, he changes his colors to a blue car with yellow stripes down the middle. History Cybertron= Background When Smokescreen was on Cybertron, he was trained by the Cybertron Elite Guard and assign to be Alpha Trion's body guard at Iacon. He was Iacon's last defense. When the Decepticons busted into the Hall of Records, everything went black for him. Unknown to him Alpha Trion was responsible for his black out and used him to harbor the last Omega Key.Inside Job Once he came conscious again, he found himself prisoner on a Decepticon warship. He managed to escape by using an escape pod which put him in stasis lock until he reached Earth. New Recruit |-|Season Two= TBA |-|Beast Hunters= Saving Optimus Unwilling to leave Optimus behind, Smokescreen used the Phase Shifter to sneak back in the Autobot base and was able to rescue Optimus and being him into an underground cavern before the Decepticons searched the base.Darkmount, NV He returned empty handed with no luck after finding nothing medic in the Autobot's old base. When Optimus questions him about the forge, it gives him an idea and he then leaves to locate it in the Decepticon's base. Scattered Using the Phase Shifter, Smokescreen boarded the Decepticon's warship. During his search, he a frightened by Airachnid and found the forge. On his return to the cavern, Optimus denied using the forge on him. He stated that it was to be used on the Omega Lock and that Smokescreen would be his successor.Prey Unwilling to let his leader die, Smokescreen disobeyed Optimus and used the Forge to revive him. Smokescreen was disappointed when he arrived late and missed the battle at Darkmount. Rebellion Beast Hunters Smokescreen decides to change his colors to be more like Optimus and Bumblebee. Ultra Magnus put assigns him the menial work of stacking empty Energon cubes. Then, Smokescreen grumbles about how he nearly became a Prime, but pretends to have said something else when Ratchet overhears him. Later, Smokescreen was later assigned to investigate Decepticon activity in Texas with Bumblebee. While on this mission, he decided to ask Bumblebee if he ever want to be a Prime, but their conversion was cut short after the spotted the Decepticons. During the fight, he was able to get the Predacon fossil out of the hands of Shockwave with Bumblebee's help, but they sent a small piece over the edge, where Soundwave Ground Bridged it to the Nemesis.Project Predacon After the Autobots took the mine, Smokescreen expressed how he always wanted to go with the Wreckers and he was allowed join them when they investigated the mine. Inside they split up Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack when one way and Smokescreen and Bulkhead went the other way. However, they found nothing and left. Just as the come they heard a loud explosion from below. Later, he learns that it was caused by Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack while they destroyed the Predacon cloning facility and they were attacked by Predaking. Evolution Decepticon Prisoner After Ratchet fixes Ultra Magnus' broken hand, from his fight with Predaking, he comments that Magnus' claw would become his new signature and compares it with Bumblebee's voice box, which the scout doesn't like. Later, he witnesses Optimus shoot Soundwave from that sky and is present when they interrogate him. With the investigation going nowhere after Soundwave's drives crash, when deleting his data, Optimus has Bulkhead and him stay with Ratchet to help guard the prisoner, while he leads the Autobots to stop the Decepticon from get more technology. Laserbeak flies in and breaks Soundwave's bonds. Smokescreen tries to stop him, but he is shoved aside and Soundwave reaches his target, Ratchet. Minus One Finding Ratchet When he recovered from Soundwave's attack, he found Ratchet missing. Later he learns that the piece he shoot of Laserbeak was his transponder. Raf uses it to make a device called Chip. Persuasion }}}} References